


Mothers.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: In which Jung eun brings Yerim to the aquarium and finds the missing puzzle piece in her life at the betta fish exhibit.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! It's nice to see you guys again after such a long time, this time I've re-written 'Blue Betta Fish' and I hope you'll enjoy this re-written version! I love you guys so much because of the support I get from you guys and the comments you guys leave at the end! It really warms my heart to see people reading my work! I love you guys!!
> 
> This Lipsoul FF is written based on my interpretation of Onalou's comic! Here's the link! https://twitter.com/Jind0r1/status/1172512766902460416

-

“Yerim-ah, slow down! Be careful too!” Jung eun yells when she sees her daughter zooming her way past the crowd to the betta fish exhibit, she shakes her head at her daughter who slipped past a couple just as they were about to hug each other.

“yes!” Yerim yells back as she crouches down to avoid the bodies of many adults walking by.

Jung eun started to get worried when Yerim was out of her sight, she panicked and pushed through the bodies as she tried to find her daughter.

“Yerim?” Jung eun calls out, no reply.

“Yerim?!” Jung eun calls out again, no reply.

“Yerim-yah!” Jung eun yells, no reply, her heart raced she can’t lose Yerim. 

“Yerim!” Jung eun yells again, this time a soft familiar voice was heard, “Mommy! Look!”

Jung eun was about to lash at her daughter for suddenly disappearing when she sees her daughter standing in front of a big fish tank and inside was a blue betta fish swimming alone. Yerim sees her mother and walks over to the adult, she slips her tiny hands into her mother’s big ones and looked up to look at the fish.

“That’s the fish that I was telling you about this morning,” Yerim said as she points her index finger at the fish. Jung eun turns to Yerim and sees the twinkle in her eyes, suddenly all the anger dissipated and was being replaced by love. Jung eun focus her attention back on the lone fish swimming alone in the big space provided for them, it looked so carefree. 

_Must have designed it in such a way so that it has the freedom to roam about huh…_

_Do you have the freedom you want up there?_

“mummy,” Yerim calls out for her mother who was staring at the fish, she frowns and tugs on her mother’s clothes.

“mummy?” Jung eun snapped out of her trance and turns to her daughter, “y-yes?” 

“I can’t see the introduction of the fish properly, can you tell me what fish is that?” Yerim asked and Jung eun nodded her head with a smile, she squats down so she’s at her daughter’s eye level.

“That’s a betta fish and since it’s blue, it’s called blue betta fish.” Yerim’s eyes widen and went on her tippy toes to catch a better glimpse of the fish, this made Jung eun let out a chuckle. Jung eun stands up and scoop her daughter up, she walks closer to the fish tank so her daughter can take a better look at it.

“Mummy, why is it swimming alone?” Yerim asked as she pressed her index finger on the glass, this caught the fish’s attention because it swam to Yerim’s finger. 

Jung eun’s eyes lit up at that, she remembered what her special friend told her about blue betta fish, “That’s because it has to be kept alone so it wouldn’t eat up the other fishes!” Jung eun finished off with a tickle to Yerim’s waist and this caused the girl to let out a squeal and squirm around in her mother’s arms. 

Jung eun place the girl down and the two took a few steps back, their hands held onto each other’s tight as they look at the fish. They were savouring each other’s presence as they observed the fish when Yerim commented, “she’s beautiful.”

Jung eun turns to her daughter and fixed her daughter’s hair as she mumbled out with a smile, “yea, SHE is beautiful.” Yerim turns to her mother and returned the smile, she felt her mother pull her into a side hug and she rest her head on her mother’s waist. 

-

**_[ Flashback ]_ **

_Jung Jinsol, who owns a blue betta fish, once had a perfect life. She had a beautiful family, supportive parents and most importantly a very dependable best friend by her side, Kim Jung Eun._

_Jung eun and Jinsol were joined at the hips as the duo spends most of their time with each other since kindergarten to college, they were never seen without each other. That was, of course, until Jinsol had her first boyfriend that the duo stops spending their time together but that didn’t mean the duo stopped seeing each other, it’s just lesser now._

_Jinsol was invited to a party by her classmates from her Marine Biology class. Initially against the idea, because firstly Jung eun wasn’t going with her, secondly, she had classwork to finish. However, with the numerous persuasions and convincing by her peers and her boyfriend, she thought that since her college years might be coming to an end, a party wouldn’t hurt right?_

_Girl…was she wrong in thinking that way._

**_[Trigger warning: Rape.]_ **

**_(Please skip this part and continue reading from where the trigger warning ends.)_ **

_Jinsol was having the time of her life at the party when her boyfriend decided it was a good idea to drug her and rape her girlfriend in one of the rooms of the house where the party was held. Jung eun didn’t know what happened until she opened her dorm door to see a dishevelled Jinsol with her make up running down her face, crying words out that Jung eun couldn’t decipher._

_All Jung eun could understand was, “he raped me.”_

_Since that day, Jinsol’s college life was never the same again. The once bubbly innocent Jinsol that everyone loved and adored has turned into a depressed lonely unlovable one, no one except Jung eun was about to get past the walls that Jinsol has built up to isolate herself._

_To add salt to the wound, Jinsol’s boyfriend decided to dump Jinsol once he got what he wanted that day and left Jinsol to head back to her dormitory alone with a torn dress and a broken heart._

_Jung eun’s heart ached at the sight of Jinsol, most importantly, she was also filled with anger by Jinsol’s boyfriend irresponsible behaviour and how when she went to sought help from the school authorities who turned their back against her, dismissing that rape case as consensual sex because Jinsol didn’t resist._

**_[Trigger warning ends.]_ **

_Jung eun took it upon herself that she needed to do some justice to Jinsol that she went to look for that bastard, who raped her best friend with no shame and dumped her at the instant when he got what he wanted, and gave him a sick punch to his face – making sure that it would disfigure that guy so he wouldn’t go around hurting other girls the same way he did to Jinsol._

_Just as the bastard was about to retaliate, Jung eun sent a kick to his balls and spat at him, “I hope you have no more Father’s Day you piece of shit!” With that Jung eun flipped him off and left the campus with a smug smile, that day she received a letter of suspension and she sure knows she’ll get her head chopped off if her family finds out but it was all worth it if it’s for Jinsol._

_-_

_The week stay in her dorm with Jinsol was tough because Jinsol’s monthly period didn’t come and this got the duo worried. Jinsol looked so sick and kept vomiting every morning, initially, they dismissed it as motion sickness but later the two suspected it was something else._

_“What if I’m pregnant with that prick’s child?” Jinsol asked with tears in her eyes, Jung eun’s eyes widen and rushed to the girl._

_“You’ll be okay, don’t worry. Let’s go check it out tomorrow,” Jung eun comforted Jinsol as she held the girl’s hand tightly in hers, she too has no idea what to do if Jinsol’s pregnant._

_The next day, Jung eun brought Jinsol to the gynae and the new that they didn’t want to hear at all was said. Jinsol was pregnant, 6 weeks pregnant. Jinsol broke down on the spot as she clutched onto Jung eun tightly, the girl could only comfort the crying girl as she listens to what the gynaecologist had advised them._

_“Do you wish to keep the baby or not?”_

_Jinsol and Jung eun sat quietly on Jung eun’s bed back in the dorm, none of them wanted to speak about the incident this morning. Jung eun turns to look at the girl and lets out a sigh, she places a hand on the girl’s shoulder as she said, “whatever your decision is, I’m here for you. If you decide to keep the baby, I’ll take care of them with you.”_

_“I would love to be the kid’s’ mother with you,” Jung eun whispered out as she squeezes Jinsol’s shoulder gently._

_Jinsol looks up at Jung eun and sees the girl’s sincere smile, her heart broke at that sight. Jinsol stood up and pulled Jung eun into an unexpected hug as she cried on the girl’s shoulder, numerous thank you was heard coming out of Jinsol’s mouth in between sobs._

_“You’re welcome,” Jung eun said as she ran her hand up and down Jinsol’s back, she knows deep down Jinsol’s not the type of person to go for abortion because she felt that she was killing a life that will be living inside of her for the next 8 months._

_-_

_That very night, Jinsol called her parents to break the news to them. Instead of receiving support for them, she got disowned and deemed ‘filthy’ by them for being pregnant. Jung eun wasn’t expecting to hear those from Jinsol’s parents who seemed to be so supportive of Jinsol in what she does since birth, she guess people change and wants their face to be saved by not acknowledging Jinsol as their daughter for how people might scold her parents for failing at parenting._

_Not only Jinsol was 6 weeks pregnant, but she was also now homeless._

_Jinsol was so devasted by her current situation that she turned to alcohol to help cope with it, she was about to pick up smoking when Jung eun stepped in to stop her._

_“You’re going to kill yourself like that,” Jung eun said as she snatched the cigarette box from Jinsol’s hand, she crushed it and dumped it into the bin, “that’s not how you deal and solve the problems.”_

_“then what should I do Jung eun? What should I do? I’m so lost and confused! I’m so done with everything! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!” Jinsol wailed out as she hit Jung eun in the chest repeatedly._

_Jung eun just stood there and let the girl hit her as she cried out her frustration, it didn’t take long for Jinsol to succumb to her tiredness from crying as she fell asleep on Jung eun’s shoulder._

_“I told you I’ll be here with you, let me help you,” Jung eun whispered into Jinsol’s ear as she brought the girl into her room and laid her down on her bed, she tugs the loose strains of hair behind Jinsol’s ear and was about to leave when she felt Jinsol’s hand on her wrist._

_“thank you.”_

_Jung eun smiled at Jinsol and left the room, she decided to pull out her laptop and went apartment searching. Jung eun was searching half-way when she received a text from her parents, she opened the chat and teared up at the message._

_From Jung eun’s parents:_

_Hey, our little Moomin, we’re hoping that you’re asleep now because it’s past 10 pm._

_We’re texting you because it’s your birthday soon and we know that you’ve been requesting for an apartment so you can settle down and live comfortably, so we’re here to tell you that we got you one!_

_It’s not very big but enough to fit two people and maybe a pet or two, I hope you’ll like it! We love you so much, sweetie! Oh! And don’t worry about paying that, we want to gift you this big present for being an adult!_

_“We’ve got a place now sol,” Jung eun said as she looks up to the closed bedroom door, a relieved smile plastered on her face._

_Jung eun and Jinsol moved in immediately when they got the keys to their new home, though the apartment wasn’t the best one to call home it was enough since it was filled with warmth and love which was what Jinsol needed at that time._

_-_

_The duo then spends the last 6 months of Jinsol’s pregnancy in the new apartment, throughout the 6 months Jung eun was juggling college and her part-time job. Though it was difficult, Jung eun managed to survive and graduate with her college degree. Jung eun got herself a high paying job and that alone was enough to support Jinsol and the little bean inside of Jinsol, that was all Jung eun wanted._

_Jung eun also did everything she could for Jinsol and Jinsol was very thankful for the sacrifices that Jung eun made and promised Jung eun that she will repay all the help that Jung eun has given her. However, Jung eun refused that promise and told Jinsol that she got it all under covered and there’s no need to repay._

_“At least give me a reason why you’re doing all of this,” Jinsol asked one day and Jung eun stops typing on her computer, she turns to Jinsol and raised an eyebrow at the girl._

_“a reason?” Jung eun asked and Jinsol nodded her head, Jung eun laced her fingers together and sigh out, “the reason is that I love you.”_

_“love me?” Jinsol pointed to herself and Jung eun nodded her head, “I love you so much that I’m willing to do all of this is because of that.” Jinsol’s eyes widen and stood up, Jung eun did the same as Jinsol but felt very confused._

_“I-I’m so sorry!” Jinsol cried as she hugged the girl tight, grabbing a handful of Jung eun’s shirt in the process. “I’m so sorry for going to you so often whenever I broke up with my boyfriends or I have boy problems, I didn’t even realise that you were suppressing your feelings for me!" Jinsol apologised and Jung eun let out a sad chuckle, she places a hand on Jinsol’s head and reassured the girl._

_Ever since that day, Jinsol started to treat Jung eun better than before to make up for all the things Jung eun has done. As much as Jung eun likes and appreciate the sudden nice treatment, she rather has Jinsol treat her normally before Jung eun confessed her feelings for Jinsol._

_-_

_As Jinsol enters another stage of pregnancy, Jung eun started began to grow used to waking up in the middle of the night to tend to Jinsol’s crazy and out of the world cravings. One time, Jinsol asked for durian fried rice and Jung eun gagged whenever she makes a serving of durian fried rice for Jinsol. Jung eun was amazed by how Jinsol was devouring the plate of rice and even asked for another serving._

_“Hey, you wanna try?” Jinsol asked with a toothy grin when she sees Jung eun dozing off when she was eating, this immediately woke Jung eun up who shook her head profusely._

_“no thanks,” Jung eun said suppressing the gag within her as she stands up and served another serving of fried rice for Jinsol. After finishing her food, Jinsol was about to call for Jung eun when she sees the girl passed out in front of her on the table._

_“aigoo...look at you, doing so much for me and not caring for yourself,” Jinsol cooed as she moves the loose strain of hairs away, she places her hand on Jung eun’s cheek to caress it lovingly._

_For the first time, Jinsol feels her heart skip a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling fill up inside of her closed heart._

_“I love you.”_

_-_

_One fine night when Jinsol doesn’t have her crazing cravings and Jung eun let out a contented sigh, finally a peaceful night. Jung eun plopped down onto her shared queen-sized bed and made her way to Jinsol, snuggling close to the latter who was warm._

_“you’re so warm,” Jung eun mumbled out and feels the vibration on Jinsol’s chest from her laughter._

_“In a few more weeks, we’re going to welcome this little bean of ours,” Jinsol smiled as she caresses her belly, Jung eun sits up and look at Jinsol with wide eyes._

_“ours?” Jung eun asked as she pointed a finger at herself and Jinsol nodded her head, she managed to sit up with the help of Jung eun._

_“yes, ours. She’s going to call you mama and me mummy! Ahhh, our little childhood dream of being mothers is coming true!” Jinsol beamed as she reaches forward to pull Jung eun’s hand over to hers._

_“She’s going to grab our fingers like this,” Jinsol said as she wrapped her fingers around Jung eun’s index finger and brings it to her lips, this made Jung eun’s face turn red._

_“and she’ll do this to show her gratefulness,” Jinsol finished by placing a kiss on Jung eun’s finger, “she’ll also say ‘I love you’.” Jung eun looks up and sees Jinsol hastily going back to bed before Jung eun can even say anything._

_Jung eun follows suit and faced Jinsol, she places a hand on Jinsol’s belly before closing her eyes, “I love you too.” Jinsol opens up her eyes and smiles at the sleeping girl, she leaned forward and place a kiss on Jung eun’s forehead before moving back to admire the girl’s features._

_There it was again; her heart skipped another beat and butterflies filled her stomach._

_Was that how it feels to love someone?_

_If it was, it was a feeling Jinsol wanted to experience repeatedly._

_“I love you so much,” Jinsol whispered out before her eyes flutter close to let sleep drift her to sleep._

_A few hours later, Jung eun was woken up by Jinsol's piercing screams and saw the puddle of water that surround Jinsol’s feet. Jung eun looked at the puddle of water then back at a crying Jinsol, she immediately jumped out of her bed and grabbed the bag to take to the hospital._

_Looking at the time now, Jung eun knew there weren’t any taxis around to rush Jinsol to the hospital so Jung eun decided to call for Sooyoung and Jiwoo who happened to stay together and own a car._

_The ride to the hospital was chaotic and life-threatening, Jung eun had to hold onto the seat belt for her dear life while her other hand was clasped with Jinsol's as Sooyoung sped past the red light to get to the hospital quickly._

_“WOOOHOOO! FAST AND FURIOUS BABY!” Sooyoung hollered as she stuck her head out of her car’s window while pumping one of her hand in the air, everyone excepted Jung eun cheered with her._

_Sooyoung thought it was fun doing all of those and was so ready to have Jiwoo bail her out of jail if she was caught while Jung eun was traumatised and thought that she nearly died when the car suddenly came to a stop during the ride._

_-_

_Jung eun, Sooyoung and Jiwoo waited outside of the hospital room patiently, they could hear muffling voices and lots of footsteps moving around in the room. Jung eun turns to her friends with worry plastered on her face, she started rambling on all the possible outcome both good and bad to Sooyoung and Jiwoo._

_Sooyoung could sense how worried Jung eun was that she reassured the girl that nothing bad was going to happen and to believe in Jinsol, she made her girlfriend bring Jung eun to the vending machine to get themselves all a drink hoping that would help calm the girl’s nerves._

_Once the pair was gone, a doctor came out and he pulled his face mask down. Sooyoung gulped at the sight of a sorry look plastered on the doctor’s face, she walked to the doctor and kept a straight face as the doctor spoke to her. Watching the doctor walked back into the room, she hears Jung eun and Jiwoo’s voices. A grimaced look formed on Sooyoung’s face as she paced around to find a good way to break the news._

_“Hey Soo, why are you pacing around?” Jiwoo asked as she walks up to Sooyoung and passes her the can of coffee, Sooyoung took it and place it on the seat before gathering the two confused girls._

_Sooyoung took in a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face as she repeated what the doctor told her which was that Jinsol was going through a very difficult delivery and both the baby and the mother's life might be in danger, and also that the doctor wishes for them to be mentally ready when he comes out again._

_Jung eun didn’t take the news as calmly as Jiwoo did for a change, Jung eun burst into tears as she grabs onto Sooyoung for her dear life. Jiwoo and Sooyoung’s heart broke as they watch Jung eun wailed out loudly as she held onto Sooyoung’s hands tightly._

_Jiwoo suggested that the three of them form a praying circle to wish for a smooth delivery and fast enough they formed a small circle to pray for a smooth delivery for Jinsol. They were praying halfway when the doctor came out, with a sad expression worn on his face, letting out a cough to make his presence known. Jung eun broke away from the circle and rushed to the doctor and asked for the current situation._

_"The baby is fine but the mother... She is not doing as fine and I suggest that you guys head in to say your last few words to her-"_

_Jung eun didn't let the doctor finish speaking before running past him into the room and stopped when she saw Jinsol lying on the hospital bed with her new-born baby in her arms, Jinsol looked up and saw Jung eun whose eyes were threatening to spill more tears._

_Jinsol let out a small smile as she used her hand to gesture for Jung eun to come to her side. “Why are you crying?” Jinsol asked tenderly as she wipes Jung eun’s tears away. Before Jung eun can reply, Sooyoung and Jiwoo came into the room._

_The duo stood in front of Jinsol awkwardly, fighting back the urge to cry in front of her as they struggled to say their last words to Jinsol. The duo spends a few more minutes together in silence, with just a few talks here and there, before leaving Jung eun alone with Jinsol. Once the door closed behind them, the duo ended up crying out loud outside of Jinsol’s room with only a wall separating Jinsol and them._

_"Jung eun-ah, You and I know my time left is not long... so I would like to thank you for everything," Jinsol gave Jung eun a weak smile._

_“no,” Jung eun whispered out as her eyebrow came closer to each other. Jung eun was scrunching her face up to stop herself from crying and this made Jinsol let out a soft laugh as she looked at Jung eun’s attempt to stop crying again._

_“here, do this.” Jung eun looks up and followed Jinsol’s instruction to put her arms together like she did and place her baby into Jung eun's arm. Jung eun was taken aback initially when she felt the newborn baby shift in her arms but relaxed when she sees the smile on the baby’s face._ _Jinsol let out a content smile when she sees her baby relaxing into Jung eun's arm and a small smile formed on her face._

_"She likes you," Jinsol said as she gently strokes her baby's face before doing the same to Jung eun and this caught Jung eun by surprise._

_A blush formed on Jung eun’s face and Jinsol noticed that the tips of her ears grew red too, this made Jinsol’s heart tighten because she knows that’ll be the last time, she’ll get to see that reaction._

_"What are you going to name the baby?" Jung eun asked as she looked at Jinsol who pursed her lips and thought hard about it._

_"How about Yerim?" Jinsol asked and Jung eun nodded her head saying it is a nice name._

_Jinsol laughed as Jung eun calls out baby Yerim by her name lovingly, "Yerim-ah~"_

_"Jung eun-ah~" Jinsol mimicked Jung eun and got a small frown before the two burst out into laughter._

_The laughter died out and Jinsol let out a few coughs. Jung eun knew it was a hint to tell them that time probably was running out soon, she looks at Yerim as she is afraid to look at Jinsol again without breaking into tears._

_“Jung eun-ah~”_

_Jung eun turned to Jinsol with tears in her eyes and Jinsol watched with a sad expression worn on her face. Jinsol wiped Jung eun's tear with her thumb and said, "Come here."_

_Jung eun went closer to Jinsol, Jung eun watched as Jinsol closed her eyes and lean towards her. Jung eun did the same and felt Jinsol's soft lips on hers. The two stayed like this for a short while, the kiss was short, but it had a lot of unspoken words behind it._

_"Thank you Jung eun," Jinsol coughed out and held Jung eun's hand tightly._

_Jinsol was holding Jung eun’s as hard as she could so her body can remember the feeling of Jung eun’s hand and her hold before it was all taken away from her, she felt the lone warm tear roll out of the corner of her eyes as she wears the warmest smile she could muster out._

_Jung eun rested her forehead on Jinsol's and nodded her head, another set of warm tears filled her eyes. Jung eun watched Jinsol’s eyes close slowly and felt Jinsol's grip on her hand loosen and dangled off the side of the bed._

_Jinsol had a smile on her face., it was the warmest and happiest smile she has ever won after so long._

_Jung eun closed her eyes as tears rolled out of her eyes, it seems like Yerim was hearing the entire conversation that she started crying in Jung eun's arm. Jung eun stood up straight and rock baby Yerim in her arms for a while and Baby Yerim stopped crying._

_Jung eun closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling and whispered out, "You're welcome Jinsol, I love you."_

_-_

**[ End of Flashback ]**

Since then, Jung eun has brought up Yerim singlehandedly with the occasional help from Sooyoung and Jiwoo. It was tough but with the help of those two, Jung eun managed to get the hang of it. Her company was nice enough to let Jung eun to work as a freelance for their company and even gave her paid leave if Jung eun was to take any.

It didn’t take long for Yerim to grow fond of Sooyoung and Jiwoo, the pair were practically treating Yerim like their own daughter and even fought with one another on who Yerim loves the most. Jung eun could only chuckle and shake her head at those two grown adults in front of her whenever they bicker. Yerim grew fond of Sooyoung and Jiwoo when they came over to look after her while Jung eun was busy with Jinsol's funeral. Jung eun was thankful too that Yerim was a nice patient kid who didn’t give anyone much trouble, she was glad she inherited that from Jinsol.

Jung eun’s finance wasn’t bad since Jinsol's parents gave Jung eun a monthly allowance here and there to help care for their granddaughter but after Yerim grew up to a certain age, the allowance stopped and so has the visiting. By then, Jung eun has saved up a lot to care for Yerim and herself.

Yerim was only 3 years old when she suddenly asked Jung eun a question.

"Mommy, can you bring me to where fishes live?"

Jung eun was curious by the sudden request because Yerim never seems to ask Jung eun to bring her out to anywhere special unless it was to Jinsol's resting place. Yerim only came knew about Jinsol when she stumbled upon the photos of Jung eun and Jinsol that Jung eun kept away for personal reasons.

"Why Yerim?" Jung eun asked as she places her chopstick down and rests her chin on her palm.

"Books! Drawings! Photo of you and mommy!" Yerim said as she points at the polaroid picture of Jung eun and Jinsol holding a bag of blue betta fish that Jung eun got her Jinsol on her birthday. 

Jung eun has a faint smile as she remembered how Jinsol and her grew that blue betta fish at her place, but it died not long after Jinsol died, it seems like the fish was following its owner. The smile on Jung eun’s face grew bigger when she reminisces about the times when Jinsol was sad, she’ll bring Jinsol to the aquarium to cheer her up. It never fails to amaze Jung eun at how Jinsol never grew sick of the aquarium and was able to navigate around the place easily while being able to make a few pits stop here and there to look at the fishes.

" _Jung eun look!" Jinsol jumps up and down as she waved her hand enthusiastically to get Jinsol’s attention. Jinsol would always call out for Jung eun like this to get her attention and she never fails to do so. Jung eun walked towards her and Jinsol pulled her closer, that made Jung eun’s heart face at their proximity._

_"This! Is a blue Betta fish, and it must be alone. If not, it will kill all the other fish around him," Jinsol said and turned to Jung eun quickly as she tried to scare Jung eun. Jung eun let out a yelp and Jinsol laughs, she reaches over and pinch Jung eun’s baby cheeks, “you’re still so easy to scare.”_

_Jung eun pouts and swats Jinsol’s hands away, despite knowing that this was going to happen whenever they were at the aquarium, Jung eun still got scared and it made Jinsol laugh so she guesses the near heart attack was worth it._

"Alright, Yerim. We will go to the aquarium today," Jung eun said as she watched her daughter pumping both her fist up in the air. 

“YAY!” Yerim cheered as she ran around the living room, Jung eun laughed out loud as she cleans up the dining table before bringing Yerim out.

Jung eun brought Yerim to where they used to keep the blue betta fish but was saddened to know that the fish had died, and the fish tank was occupied by other fishes. Yerim had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill, Jung eun had to bring Yerim home after that and comfort the girl with sweets and many bedtime stories.

Yerim, though sad about now being able to see the blue betta fish, was happy to see the other fishes during their next visit. Soon enough, it became a habit to bring Yerim to the aquarium. Jung eun thought that Yerim would be sick of the aquarium by now but now that Yerim is soon turning to 7, Yerim still asks Jung eun to bring her to the aquarium.

Jung eun always brought Yerim to the aquarium when she was sad and on Jinsol's birthday to honour her. Jung eun never felt happier seeing Yerim smile as her eyes wandered about to look at the different fishes.

The then 3-year-old Yerim was still the same as 7-year-old Yerim, excited over the new fishes that were introduced in the aquarium and today was special since a new Betta fish will be put in one of the aquarium’s new fish tank. 

“Mommy, I’ve heard there’s a new fish put into the aquarium today!” Yerim said as she walks out of school excitedly to her mother, Jung eun raised an eyebrow to look at Yerim in the eye, “really??” Yerim nodded her head profusely.

Jung eun spared no other thoughts when Yerim told her about the news and brought Yerim to the aquarium. When she finally sees the fish up close, it brought Jung eun to tears as it reminded her of Jinsol. Yerim turns to her mother and tugs on her clothes, Jung eun turns to Yerim who held out her napkin, “wipe your tears mummy.”

“oh Yerim,” Jung eun laughed as she took the napkin and wiped the tears away, Yerim grins.

"I hope you are doing well up there Jinsol," Jung eun whispered as her eyes followed the blue Betta fish in the fish tank.

The bringing back of the blue betta fish felt like Jinsol has been brought back into their lives again, Jung eun let out a smile and turns to Yerim, “want to go and explore the rest?” Yerim looks up and nodded her head, she let goes of her mother and started sprinting down the same route that she always takes to the other section of the aquarium.

Jung eun shake her head and let out a chuckle, a sudden cold breeze blew on her neck and she looked around to see no air-condition was near hear. A faint smile formed on her face when she figured out where it came from, she turns to give the fish one last glance before going into a sprint to chase after her daughter.

Thanks to the blue betta fish, it became the puzzle piece that piece Jung eun’s life back together as the memories of Jinsol was back in her mind and the precious gift that Jinsol left behind for her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
